


Sprint Towards The Edge And Wait For The Beat Drop

by 0r4ngU74n



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, Multi, My First Fanfic, futuristic setting, probably gonna have swearing, will think of tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0r4ngU74n/pseuds/0r4ngU74n
Summary: In a world where science and magic have combined its kill or be killed. You can't afford to make mistakes. In Finn's case its less 'kill or be killed' and more ' run until you reach a dead-zone and pray you don't choke'. With holes in his clothes and a spring in his step, Finn Goranski will sorely regret his life decisions when he realizes that hes choking on vines. Fallen pray to a curse meant for an old acquaintance.





	Sprint Towards The Edge And Wait For The Beat Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so forgive any mistakes. Not Beta read, its all on me. Any constructive criticism would be welcome as i'd love to improve my writing. I hope you fall in love with the characters just as I did!

_ Blindly, the young boy ran towards the rugged cliffs. One hand gripped his companion’s tightly; nervous sweaty palm against deep callouses indicative of a lifetime of hard labour. He looked behind him, unsure and ducked out of the way of the blast, a blinding light crashing over the top of his head and splintering and nearby, harmless tree with the force of a 1000 volts, splitting the innocent wildlife clean down the middle. Finn gets a harsh pull to his right and he stumbles over a loose clump of grass, slamming unceremoniously into Daniel’s side and nearly sending them both tumbling onto the rocks of the cliff edge. Another bystanding tree is hit and Finn can feel the sweat dripping down his back, he can feel the blisters forming under his petrified grip of his gun, he can see the water stretching endlessly in front of him, he can feel the blood dripping down his leg from where he had gotten caught in a thorn bush, pooling around his ankle as a burning warning and he’s terrified.  _

_ Daniel pushes him to the left and he almost loses his grip on Daniels hand, the cliff edge creeping nearer as they push their exhausted bodies into a sprint. They share a look. Grey eyes meeting with honey brown and wordlessly a decision is made. Finn drops the gun, grips Daniels hand tighter in his, and they jump. Shots from the blasters sail overhead singing the top of his auburn curls and ripping the fabric of his shirt. One gets him straight in the chest and he loses consciousness as they go down, the sea rising up to meet them like a tidal wave devastating a village. Someone calls his name and there are spots at the edges of his vision. Someone calls his name and he’s pulled closer to a solid warm body. Someone pulls his name and the icy salt water curls up his legs. Silence and the water fills his lungs.  _

  


He can’t breathe… He can breathe... There’s water in his lungs. He’s panting up clean air. His boots are dragging him down. He’s laid in his bed. His gun is gone from his side…His gun is gone from his side. Of course it is Finn lost that gun two years ago, he should know that. Bloody nightmares.  The young man rolls over and grabs his phone, and old fashioned IPhone, the touch screen ones with no holo-feature and checks the time. 03:15. He groans and makes a valiant attempt to smother himself in his pillow. Mumbled curses tumble from loose, tired lips as he pulls himself upwards, body cracking and protesting to the sudden abuse, may as well get up, there was no going back to sleep after one of those dreams. 

Finn bypasses the mirror, knowing what he’ll see if he looks in it, the same tired nineteen-year-old boy he has seen for the past six months. The same winding rose scar from that stray blaster all those years ago marring the pale skin of his chest. The same skinny stature, ribs barely showing under paper-white skins. The same lattice of scars decorating his chest, face, arms, legs. The same tired, tired eyes, with the bags that go on for infinity underneath. It’s not a pleasant sight, but it's Finn. And his identity is the one thing he’ll never let them take. 

“s’too frigging early” he groans, feet gripping the worn carpet before he plummets to the ground in a dizzy heap. Finn forces himself upright and nearly gags as he glimpses his chest in the mirror. The twisting vines that decorate his body from that centre-point in his chest stretch out, curling an extra inch towards his wrists. He turns his head away, and stumbles into the shower.

With the water set on scalding and the shower set to follow mode, Finn lets the tension drain from his muscles, all the pent up stress and anxiety that follows one of his nightmares dripping steadily down the drain, along with the grime and sweat that had coated him when awake.  A half-forgotten tune bubbles to mind and he sings aimlessly as he washes the pain away

“ _ we sing for the forgotten, a voice for the voiceless, we sing for the ones who gave their way. We sing for the broken, help for the helpless, we sing for the hope of another day” _

Another voice joins his. Its Daniel. No, it’s Alex. Daniel left. Daniel left, gave himself back to Them, gave himself up to Them. Daniel left Finn all alone. Daniel left Finn broken until all that remained of Finn Goranski were the shattered shards of a once proud boy. And Alex fixed him. Nurtured him back to health with love, duct tape and bandages. And Alex was joining in 

“ _ We sing for the families, forced to submission, we sing for the ones we left behind. We sing for the lovers, the fathers and the mothers, we sing for the life still in their eyes” _

He laughs, a carefree tranquil sound from deep within his chest, fizzing over until it fills the air. Finn grabs a towel and steps out, rubbing his hair dry, his voice filled with amusement.

“How long were you listening in Sparky?” A mischievous smile greets Alex when he looks down at his companion, light sparkling in moondust eyes, amusement hidden in layers, fear buried under fondness. 

“Long enough” is the reply, Alex huffs amused as he pushes a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and back into the carefully styled do he keeps. “Sing any louder and you’ll guide Them right to us.”

Finn chuckles and winces when it pulls on the skin across his chest. He stares at Alex fondly. This is the man he’s chosen to love. This dorky, self-sacrificing, handsome twenty-year-old. Alex Sparks, the best mistake he’s ever made.

“Ah, but you’d save me wouldn’t you Alex.” He teases, arms wrapping around the sturdy shoulders. “Always my knight in shining armo-   _ fuck _ ” he cuts himself off with a gasp as the pain in his chest spirals out, the tattoos adorning his body stretching out another inch and curling around his wrist. Finn’s knees buckle and he cries out; Alex once again catching him before he falls. He can’t breathe. He feels like he’s back, back when he first got hit. Back at the edge of that damned cliff, the only options to jump or die. The worst thing is, he knows it not for him, the magic in the curse was meant for Daniel. Fucking Daniel. Making him the only person capable of breaking it. And it hurts. 

Alex’s eyes widen in alarm, the forest green clouding in concern. He sounds pissed, and understandably, Finn hadn’t had an episode like this in over a year. 

“Finn? Finn you told me it had stopped affecting you” 

It had, he hadn’t been lying, but he could barely speak, barely think, thoughts clouding with the stabbing pain as he focuses on shallow breathing.  He looks down and regrets it as those fucking vines snake around his wrist, settling into the palms of his hands, highlighting the scars and the callouses. This, this is why the fight. This is why they sing. Because out there are those who don’t want to conform, and out there are people dying of much more horrible curses.

Finn can distantly hear a muffled cry, he thinks Alex must be talking to him, but his brain is foggy, and the pain hasn’t stopped, and sleep is so, so welcome. The world starts to spin and everything goes black. 

  



End file.
